New Life, New Family, Old Friends
by VampireCass
Summary: Bella is left in the forest after Edward dumped her. She's later found by a mysterious Man instead of Sam. She moves to new homes and has a new life. She gets some wonderful kids and creates a family. But there's a catch, she's an Original Vampire. But she still lives as much as a normal life as she can. But what happens when the past returns to catch up to her? The Cullen Family?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Okay! This is my first Twilight Fanfiction, so please be nice. :) I hope you like it~ I'm not that great, but I still try~

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie's Character's, only the plot and my made up character's, belong to me.  
:D Comment your thoughts. (Good or Bad) Enjoy!~

**BELLA'S POV**

I don't really know how long I've been out here on the damp forest floor. But my guess is a few hours. I still can't believe he left me. I ran and ran, but I could never catch up. I was curled up in the fetal position heaving and crying like no tomorrow. I thought he loved me. I guess it was all just a lie. It did seem impossible that someone as god like as him would love some plain human like me. But why now? Why did he have to wait all this time? Why couldn't he just end it in the first place? Or maybe just left when we first met?

My mind was reeling like that for hours. Just asking myself 'Why'. Everything he said and done were all lies. It was cold, but I couldn't feel it anymore. I'm too deep in thought to notice anything. I could start to feel myself fall in a deep sleep. I welcomed it, as it might just give me some closure from all this. I soon drifted and just as I was about to close my eyes, I saw a figure coming into my view.

It was a tall Man that much I could tell. But I had never met this person before. He bent down to my level on the forest floor and I could just hear him saying "Bella, I've found you at last. Hang on, I'll bring you to your new home." His voice was husky and fading in the distance as I drifted off in the blackness.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I was searching for the Princess. I had to find her. She was supposed to take over the kingdom soon. And if I don't find her, we will all be doomed. I had been searching non-stop for 3 months now. Going all over the world, using my powers to try and feel her presence. But I never found it once. I was in Washington DC, Seattle, when I finally caught sent of her presence. It was like I ran into a brick wall.

I followed the presence all the way to a town called Forks. It was a dreary place, but it was quite welcoming. I like small towns. Maybe soon I could move to one. Anyway back to the searching. I was now on a border line between Forks and a town called La Push. I continued along the border and followed the presence. I was getting closer and closer to the Princess. Almost there. I had been running for hours on end and the funny thing is, I'm not even tired yet.

Of course that would be because the whole Vampire thing. I finally arrived where the scent was the strongest and saw a small figure on the ground. I slowly walked up to her and bent down to look her in the eyes and to pick her up. I said "Bella, I've found you at last. Hang on, I'll bring you to your new home." Her eye lids fluttered until finally, they closed and she went into a deep sleep.

I carefully picked her up and carried her gently back to a small cottage further in the forest. I knocked the door down and walked in. It was a small cozy little cottage that looks like it hasn't been used in a couple of years. It had a nice comfy looking couch, a small kitchen, a main bedroom and a bathroom. The style looked like it was made in the 1900's.

I carefully walked to the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. I grabbed some blankets from the end of the bed and pulled them over her. She was so cold when I picked her up, I wouldn't be surprised if she got hypothermia. She looked dead, but I could tell what was now happening to her. She started squirming and thrashing about on the bed. She screamed and ear pitching scream and continued to thrash.

She was now awakening as a Vampire. The Original Vampires. There are two other species of Vampires in the Mythical world. The Cold Ones and the Half Breeds, Dhampir's. Of course, not many know the other kinds exist. Bella was now starting to slow in her thrashing and calm down a bit. I took her hand in mine just then; I started seeing some noticeable changes start to happen. She was much paler, her hair had thickened, darkened and grown in length. Her skin was tightening under my hand and her bones were becoming more defined. Her lips were now full and were a nice cherry red and her curves were now more defined. She started softly whimpering and stopped thrashing altogether.

It was now almost complete. I wonder what traumatic experience made her go through this at such an young age. Well, we're gonna have to find out when she wakes up. Shit! I thought about how to explain all this to her. I guess I'll just tell her the truth. Hopefully she doesn't get too shocked. Her heart started to slow down and anyone could tell it was on the last few beats. It beated one last time and then there was silence. She then opened her eyes…

**BELLA'S POV**

I was having a dreamless sleep, until a sharp pain exploded in my body. It felt like I was on fire. But for some reason, it still didn't compare to the pain of James's bite. I could feel it spreading from my toes slowly going up my body and before I could think it was nearing my heart and some continued on to my head. I was thrashing and screaming, it hurt so much. I think I might be changing… But how? I was never bitten. Unless Edward came back to change me? Maybe he didn't trust me to keep them a secret, so he came back to change me so I couldn't expose them.

Either way, I knew I was changing. But why was the pain less than before. I then felt a sharp pain in my heart and it felt like it was burning. It heart so much, I let out another scream. I could hear my heart beat loud in my ears, echoing off my skull. They started to slow down and the pain lessened. I could hear my heart reaching its last beats. It stopped. Does that mean I'm a Vampire? Wasn't it supposed to last for three days? That only felt like an hour or so.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was face to face with a god like looking Man. Wait! He's the one from before. Did he change me? He was so handsome. I could tell I was now staring at him. He had dark messy brown hair, glowing red eyes with a tinge of green in them as well. He was just a bit taller than average height, and had average muscles, with pale skin. I then realized that he was holding my hand, as I felt warmth shoot through me as he squeezed it.

I looked at him and he smiled. Finally he spoke and said "I'm glad you're awake Isabella." His voice was just heavenly. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response and I said "Thank You. But who are you, may I ask?" I was shocked. My voice sounded like bells. It didn't sound like me at all. He laughed and said "Shocked at your voice aye?" I smiled along with him. "Yes, just a bit. So am I a Vampire now?" His laughter stopped and he looked serious.

"You always have been one. You just hadn't awakened yet. And to answer your previous question, Hi, my name is Adrian." He grinned stupidly when he said his name and I couldn't help but to laugh. He chuckled along with me. I then asked "How? How was I already a Vampire? Don't you have to get bitten to become one? And doesn't it take three days to change?" He then explained to me the process and how I was an Original Vampire and that the ones I've been talking about are called the Cold Ones. How there are three different types of Vampire's in the supernatural world. How I was born an Pureblood Original Vampire and that it takes a traumatic experience to awaken and change, as long as they're past the age of sixteen years old.

The thing that got me shocked the most was that I was apparently the heir of the Royal Original Vampire's, and that I had to soon succeed the throne. That I was apparently a Princess? Wow… wait, aren't Charlie and Renee my parents? I decided to ask and he said "They are the parents we sent you to. Once you were born we sent you to them, as they were close friends of your parents and they couldn't have any Children. So you could live a normal human life until it was time for your return. Of course they don't know what we are but they knew we were good people." "Oh… wow, so they know I'm not their child?" "That is correct."

That does explain a fair bit. But what's going to happen now? "What is going to happen now?" he looked sullen and reluctant to answer. "Well…" I sighed in exasperation and gestured for him to continue. "Well. You have to return to the Castle and take over the throne." He rushed it out in a way, that if I wasn't now a Vampire, I wouldn't have caught it all. Wait? What?! I don't want to take over any throne. I just want to live a happy life, not rule a kingdom. No! I refuse. "No! I don't want to! I don't want to rule a kingdom. Please… Isn't there another way?..." He had a serious look on his face again and said "The only way, is to run away…" He smiled sadly at me.

I made a decision then and there. "Will you come with me?" I know I had a determined expression. He thought for a moment and I'm guessing he had the same decision as me, as he also had a determined face. He pulled me up off the bed I had been laying on, and got on one knee and said "It would be my honor to travel with you." He kissed my hand and I knew if I could, I would have been blushing like mad.

He stood back up and pulled me towards a smaller room next to the bedroom and said "You should clean up and get changed. I found these in the wardrobe, I hope they'll do for now." He walked out leaving me in the bathroom to have a shower. I took off my muddy, cold clothes and turned on the hot water. I got in and it felt warm against my new stronger, colder skin. I washed my new body and my hair, and hopped out and dried myself with a towel and changed into a red silk like dress that clung to my new curves. I brushed my hair with a brush I found and stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

Adrian was sitting on the bed, reading a book I'm guessing he found somewhere in the cottage. He wolf whistled when he saw me come out and stood up. He came over to me and took my hand. He pulled me over towards a full length mirror in the corner while saying "There wasn't a mirror in the bathroom, so I thought that you should at least see how beautiful you look." I giggled at his comment but was brought silent when I saw the stunningly beautiful woman in the full length mirror.

She was beautiful, nothing like me. I can't believe that that! Is me. I had fuller lips, more defined structure, bones, curves and longer, darker hair. I was perfect. I could pass Rosalie in the looks department by a mile. Adrian was laughing outright from my reaction. He obviously found it funny, he was even clutching his stomach. God! "Well… I guess it's time to get a move on." I said reluctantly. He stopped laughing and nodded. "Do you want to talk to Charlie?"

I do really want to see him… I'm going to miss him so much. Wait! "Aren't I a newborn? Won't I kill him?" Again he laughed "No way. Newborns a refereed to the younger Cold Ones. We are perfectly in control of ourselves." "Oh… Then yes, I want to quickly see him." "Okay let's get a move on." He took my hand again and we left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Okay~ Well this is the second chapter. And well, I want to know what you think. Please Follow, Favorite and Review.**  
** Thank You For Reading! XD**  
**Tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie's Character's, only the plot and my made up character's, belong to me.

**BELLA'S POV**

We started running and it was amazing. We were going so fast. It was much better than being carried at vampire speed, when I could just run myself. We were a minute from the house now, and I started to slow my pace. Realization hit me as I realized that I was about to talk to Charlie. What on earth was I going to say to him? I continued to think all the way up until we reached the house. It didn't escape my attention that Adrian was still holding my hand, but I let it go for now. What harm could it do?

I reached the front door and bent down in search for the spare key kept somewhere under the porch mat. I found them easily with my new Vampire eyes and picked them up almost immediately. With my new speed, I noticed that everything was going so much faster than when I was a human. I could just think about moving and automatically I was already doing it. I was just a bit surprised. Anyway, I put the key in the door and turned the key.

The door opened and I walked in swiftly, letting go of Adrian's hand a going straight to the kitchen. I then realized that Charlie's cruiser wasn't out the front, so he must not have been home. I sighed heavily and walked back into the living room, plopping down on the couch. It didn't take long for Adrian to follow and he was right next to me now, on the loveseat.

I turned to him and he smiled while reaching in his pocket, pulling out a small case. He handed it to me and I was about to ask what it was, until he cut me off with his hand and said "You're gonna need these. I don't think Charlie would like to see his 'Daughter'" he wiggled his eyebrows while using quotation marks on the Daughter part. "with bright red eyes. I mean I know he's going to see how different you are body wise. But the eyes would be too much." I opened the box and saw some chocolate brown contacts sitting carefully inside.

I looked at him curiously and asked "Why do you have these in the first place? Hmm" He looked at me deadest in the eyes and said "I needed them to ask people on the street if they had seen you before." He smiled sheepishly and looked down. Oh. I don't see what's so wrong about that.

I told him my thoughts and he said that he didn't want me getting the wrong idea, or thinking that he was inadequate in finding me. Hmm, man pride I guess. I went to the bathroom to put them in and as soon as they were in I immediately wanted to dislodge them. They were extremely irritating and blurred my vision a bit, as I could see all the intricate designs of the colour on the contacts.

I heard Adrian coming up the stairs to join me in the bathroom. He said "They may feel uncomfortable but you'll just have to deal with them for awhile. They also won't make your eyes your normal eye colour but it should be pretty close." I nodded and started to walk past him until he caught hold of my arm with his strong like, vice grip. I turned and looked up to him. I didn't hurt but it was annoying. I tugged my arm away and he said "We should start packing your stuff now."

Again I nodded and walked in the direction of my bedroom with him following behind. Once in there, I pulled out several duffel bags from under the bed and in the closet and set to packing all my stuff neatly inside them. Adrian was lightening the mood as he was joking around saying commentary about all of my belongings, such as "You actually wear this small piece of fabric as some panties. Wow…" That one got me going and I told him off for going through my underwear drawer, but it still did lighten up the mood. I'm sure if I could, I would have been blushing like a mad woman. After about an hour of embarrassment and conversations getting to know each other. We both heard Charlie's cruiser driving down the street towards the house. I started getting extremely nervous and I was slowing starting to pace the length of my room.

Adrian stood up, going to comfort me, just as we heard the cruiser pull in. I stood up and immediately started to head for the stairs. Adrian followed behind, silently trying to comfort me. But in that moment I felt a pull in my head and just then. I heard Adrian talking. '_Don't worry. It will be okay.' _I span around to look at him and asked "What did you say?" Again I felt the tug as he replied, but I never saw his mouth move… '_I said that you shouldn't worry and that it all going to be okay.' _

I looked at him dumfounded and asked "How'd you do that?" '_We can talk telepathically. I don't know how but we can.' _He gave a smug smile and I was brought back to reality as Charlie was now at the door opening it with his keys. I stopped on the stairs. He walked in the door, hanging up his gear and turned to turn on the light with a sigh. '_Oh. I didn't even notice that the light wasn't on' 'Of course you didn't. You don't need light, not when you have Vampire sight.' _He chuckle in his mind and I realized that I just talked to him telepathically too. '_Awesome' _I said. I remembered the situation just as the light flicked on.

I turned back to Charlie and waited to see if he would notice me in the stairway. It took a few seconds. But finally when he turned to head up stairs to change, he stopped short staring at me like I was a ghost. His mouth was practically on the floor and his eyes were bulging out, far more than what a humans eyes should. He stuttered to speak. Coming up each time with no words, so he ended up looking like a gaping fish. "I… You… Where have you been?! I've been searching everywhere for you." He walked closer and that's when I guess he realized how different I looked. He looked so… shocked? He asked "What happened to you? Why do you look so different?"

I walked closer to him as he took a few steps back. "Edward left me Dad. He left me in the woods and I was lost in there crying." He stepped forward and said "I know hunny, I heard." I walked forward and sat on the loveseat. He followed suit and went to sit in his favorite recliner. "Dad… Charlie, I know." Was all I said. He then took notice of Adrian standing behind me the whole time. "What do you mean?..." He asked. "I know I'm not your Daughter. But I don't care… I still love you like you were my real Father as well as Rene my Mother. But I need to leave for a while… I can't stay here. It's not safe for you or anyone else, if I'm here." I said trailing off. He looked at me then to Adrian.

"Did you tell her?" he asked Adrian. "Yes Sir I did. Her real parents wished to see her and take her back. But.." "But what?" But she doesn't want to meet them. And that's why its unsafe if she's here. Her parents will stop at nothing to find her and bring her back." Charlie looked at us with a questioning face. "You know what? Let's keep a need to know basis. You only tell me stuff that is relevant to me." I sighed in relief and Adrian gave me an reassuring smile. "But why have you changed so much?... You look so different. Not that I don't like the new you… It's just I like the old Bells more."

I nervously said "Need to know basis right? I don't think you would want to know." He sighed, knowing it was no use. "So when are you planning on leaving?" I reluctantly answered "I was planning to leave after we talk.." His head shot up to look at me with shock. "I guess this is it then huh? Promise me you'll still visit and call me?" "Of course, Dad." I said smiling. He smiled back and shook his hand in a waving matter. "I'm not that great at goodbyes… so." I stood and swiftly walked to him grabbing him in a tight bear hug.

I guess I used to much strength as he was having trouble breathing and was tapping my back for me to let go. "Sorry! I forgot how strong I could be." I said trying to play it off. He smiled and said "I love you Bella. As if you were my own. I will always miss you. Please call when you arrive to where you're going." "I love you too Dad. Always have, always will. And don't worry, I will." Adrian went upstairs during our little goodbye and grabbed my bags and loaded them in my truck. "You don't mind if I borrow the truck for awhile do you?" He scoffed "Of course not! It is your welcoming present and still is." "Thank you Dad. Goodbye. I love you." I kissed his cheek and set off towards the truck. He was standing on the porch watching us get in the car and drive out of the drive way. He waved as we drove away.

Adrian was driving and I asked "So… where are we going?" "Where ever you want Princess, where ever you want." I smiled and thought for a moment "Well, do we sparkled or burn in the sun?" He scoffed "No. That's only myths about burning and only the Cold Ones sparkle." Well… where should we go? What's another place like Forks? I hate to admit it, but I actually love small towns now. Hmm… "Oregon!" He looked at me in surprise and laughed out right. "Oregon it is!" Then we were headed off for a new town and the start of our new lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life, New Family, Old Friends**

_CHAPTER 3: Oakridge_

**DISCLAIMER: Again I don't own Twilight Or any of Stephanie's Characters. I only own my Characters and the Plot.**

**BELLA'S POV**

We were in the car for hours on end. But once we arrived in the area of Oregon, we had to decide where in Oregon we were going to live for awhile. We did a pit stop to get some gas for the car and a map of the towns in Oregon. We didn't need to get any food, since well we don't eat it anymore, so we headed off on the road again in a random direction. I took a look at the map and saw a smallish town somewhere close by and thought we should check it out.

We arrived at the small town called Oakridge and pulled up a bit into the forest. We got out of the car and shut the doors. "Well, looks like where here." Adrian turned to me with a smile and quickly ran to me and grabbed my hand. I allowed him to take my hand and we took off, continuing up the path into the forest.

We walked for about 5 minutes before arriving at a large hidden, two story house at the end of the path. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Both Adrian and I looked at each other at the same time and we knew that this would be our new home.

We walked up to the house to have a quick look around. We looked into the large glass window and saw plain white walls and floor. There was no furniture and it looked so plain on the inside. We decided to see if the front door was unlocked and walked back to the door. We tried opening it but it was locked. I didn't think it would have been right if we just broke down the door, so I asked Adrian "Do you think we should head into town to see if there selling this place out?" He sighed but agreed "Yeah we should."

Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, how will we pay for it?" Adrian smirked and replied "Have you no faith in me?" This time I was the one to scoff as he was obviously being sarcastic. "Hardy har har. Mr funny pants. Are you going to answer my question or not?" Adrian laughed and laughed until finally he caught a grip and answered "I have a bank account with over millions of dollars. I'm sure that would suffice." I looked like a gaping fish with my jaw all the way down to the ground. Adrian just laughed even more at my reaction. I got angry and huffed while I crossed my arms over my chest, letting go of his hand in the meantime.

I stormed off back in the direction of the town and heard Adrian's footsteps follow behind catching up with mine. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. Your face is just so cute when you're angry." He ran in front of me and stopped, causing me to run into him. He caught me before I could fall. Not that I needed any help, it was just a nice gesture.

He stood me back upright again and held onto my shoulders. "So, am I forgiven?" He smiled a weird, freaky, smile down at me and I just couldn't stand it anymore. "Yes! God, just stop smiling like that." He let go and clapped. "Yay! Now let's head back into town." He lead the way back towards the truck and opened my door for me. When it was shut he rushed over to his side and got in. He insisted in driving again, so I just let him. I couldn't be bothered to argue.

We drove back into town and pulled up outside a small real-estate office. We got out of the truck and headed inside. There was a small old Lady sitting in a chair behind a computer, in the middle of the room. The office was small and decorated with Halloween decorations, for the upcoming month. There were pictures of houses up along the left wall and more Halloween decorations on the right. The Lady's desk was in the middle of the small expanse of the room. As the bell rang when we entered she slowly turned in her chair and had a large smile on her face.

"What could I do for you youngsters?" I smiled politely back at her and Adrian asked "We would like to know if that white, three story house, on the outskirts of town, is available to be brought?" Her smile lessened and a small frown appeared in its place. "Yes it is. But I don't think you would be able to afford it. It is quite expensive." Adrian laughed and this time I actually smiled at the thought that I believed the same thing only moments ago.

"Trust me, I can afford it. Just give me a price." The Lady looked hesitant to answer but after a few seconds she sighed and turned to the computer. She typed on the keyboard for a few minutes and her face lit up in delight at her discovery of the file. She turned back to them and said "It really is expensive. It's round about $1,000,000. So One Million Dollars." She paused "Can you really afford this?" Adrian turned around back to me.

"So do you really want this house Honey?" Honey? Oh I see. He's playing it out that we're married or something. I guess I should go along with it. "Yes, I'm sure Darling. I love that house. It's perfect for us." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He turned back around to the Lady and if I could blush, I would be as red as a tomato by now. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and went to the note slot. He pulled out a wad of cash and began to count it.

By now, both old Lady and I's eyes were bulging out in shock. I reassembled myself and watched as he continued to count the bundle of money until finally he stopped and pulled out what he had counted. Leaving the rest in the bundle and placing his wallet back into his back pocket. He walked up to the Lady and placed the money on the counter in front of her and said "This is exactly the amount needed. Please check over it, if you don't believe me."

There was silence as the Lady finally reached for the money and looked in silence at the large amount of money that Adrian just gave her. "So, where do I sign?" Adrian reached for the pen on the counter-top and smiled sweetly at the Lady. She composed herself and again turned back towards the computer.

After about ten minutes of printing off forms and such. She turned back to Adrian and I as she stapled some papers together. She slid them across the counter and pointed to where he had to sign on each did so with a huge grin and slid them back across to the Lady. She took the papers and got out of the chair and placed them in a small compartment in the right corner. She turned to another compartment to the left of it and pulled out some keys and another piece of paper.

"These are the keys and the official deed to the house. Please sign here. I'll photocopy it and give the official one back to you." Adrian did so and as she went to photocopy the deed, I turned to him in shock. "Seriously, you really have to tell me where you got all the money." Adrian smirked and replied "Didn't I already tell you that you're a Princess?" I sighed in Annoyance "Yes, but what's that got to do with all the money you have?" He just continued to smirk and it finally clicked. "My parents gave you that money, didn't they?" It was more of an statement then a question but I still expected a reply.

"Yes, they did. They gave me this as a… you could call it a small welfare safe for you." "Oh…" He continued to smile as he walked over to me, placing his arm around my waist. "So… Darling huh?" I looked away from his eyes and said "Shut up. I was just going along with you." "Sure sure." The Lady came back out and paused for a second when she saw Adrian's arm wrapped around my waist. I was thinking of pushing him off, but I didn't want to raise any suspicions so I left it there.

She handed us the Deed and slid us the keys, explaining which one was for what entrance (eg. windows, the front door, the back door, etc). Adrian handed me the keys and the Deed. "Thank you. I suppose we'll see you around town." I smiled and waved goodbye as Adrian led me out of the store. We got back into the truck and he put the keys in and started it up. He turned around and drove in the opposite direction of the house.

"Where are we going?" He chuckled, turned to look at me and replied "We do need to get some furniture, don't we?"

**Tell me what you thought. Review~ XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Life, New Family, Old Friends**

**CHAPTER 4**

**~Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went away for holidays. Anyway I hope you like it! :D**  
**By the way, most of this story will be in Bella's Point of View. But I'll still change it every now and then~**

**BELLA'S POV**

We were driving around town looking at all the stores, in search of a furniture store. We drove around for a few minutes, before finally coming across a furniture store.

We pulled up at the front and got out of the car. Adrian locked the car and came over to me. "So…" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Adrian?" "I was just wondering..." I sighed in annoyance "Just spit it out already." He huffed and said "Are we going to be a couple here?" I raised my eyebrows in a questioning way and replied "I don't know. Do you mean imitating being a couple in front of the town?" He smiled "Yeah. I think it may be easier with some things, if people thought we were married. Such as the house." I nodded, agreeing with his reasoning. It would be easier.

"Well then, Honey. You're going to need to buy me a ring now, aren't you?" I smirked and he laughed. "Didn't think about that one." He continued to laugh and finally started calming down after a minute or so. "Here" He said as he reached to his left hand and pulled off a ring he was wearing. He grabbed my left hand and slid it onto my ring finger. He then pulled my hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it.

"A replacement until we get you one." Again, if I could've blushed I would've been bright red. I smiled and pulled my hand back from his grasp and started to walk ahead to the store. I turned back and asked "You coming?" He smiled a crooked smiled and ran at a human pace to catch up to me.

This time I was the one who grabbed his hand, just as we reached the store entrance. He turned to me and smiled. The doors opened and we continued to walk in.

We walked along the path, through the middle of the store and started browsing. We decided to start with lounge room furniture, as we were already in that section of the store. We came across a nice, smooth, chocolate brown couch. It was one of those ones that started off going straight across then bends and goes down. We both decided to get that, a matching loveseat and a one chair recliner.

That was the couches sorted out. We continued to hold hands as we searched for a nice TV cabinet. We soon found one that was very large but it fit the image we were looking for. We moved onto some tables for the lounge room and found those pretty easily as well.

We were finished the lounge room and moved onto the dining room. Not that we were actually going to use it. But it just feels better if the house was complete. With all the furniture expected in all the rooms. We searched for a while, and finally came across one that we liked. It was a large brown wooden table, with eight seats. Three on both sides and one at each end.

By now, I'm guessing that our main colour theme for the furniture will be brown. Not that I'm complaining. My favorite colour is brown.

"Okay. So, so far we have the dining room and the lounge room furniture. Next is…" I started thinking of what other rooms there are. But came up short. "We really should've gone to the house first, to see what furniture we need." He smiled sheepishly at not thinking that. "Well we still have to get furniture for our rooms." Adrian explained. "True…" I thought for a moment and said "How about we split up and search for the furniture for our rooms?"

"Good Idea." He smiled and let go of my hand. He kissed my cheek right before he walked off to search for his stuff. I huffed and ventured in search of some furniture.

I found a nice large wooden bed, with beautiful intricate designs on the headboard. Now I realize that I won't be using the bed, but it would still be nice to have one. Just to lie down and read or relax on. I then got a bedside table to go with it, a large dresser with draws and a mirror on it. I decided to get a full, floor length mirror on the side as well. I went back to the lounge-room section and chose a brown leather couch, and a large wall length bookcase.

I finished getting everything I wanted and went to find a retail assistant to purchase our furniture. I found a young guy, around the age of 17. He kept on ogling me as I approached and his heart rate had sped up. I told him I wanted to purchase some furniture and he pulled out a notepad. "Show me which ones you would like and I'll write down the reference number for your purchase." I walked him over to the lounge section and showed him which ones we wanted. He wrote down the reference number for each one as I walked around to each one.

Just as we finished the lounge room furniture and were going to the dining room. Adrian approached and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Have you already started?" I smiled and replied "Yes, well you took too long." He smirked "Sorry I took so long Honey." I laughed on the inside at his sly joke.

The Guy whose name I found out was James, went quiet before looking at my left hand. His face went down in disappointment. Obviously he thought I was single.

We finished getting everything and ordered for it to be delivered to our house in 2 hours. We left the shop and got back into the car. Adrian continued to drive through town. In search of what, I don't know.

Finally he pulled up at a place called 'Pam's Paint'. We got out and walked in the store. "So what colors should we get?" Hmmm… what goes well with brown? "All I can think of is white and baby blue." "That's what I was thinking too." We walked over to the white paint and chose a creamy white. We got a normal white as well and went to choose a blue.

We got all the paint and went to the register to buy them. All up we had cream white, baby blue, white, and a warm brown. We also got the equipment/brushes needed to paint the house. We reached the cash register and sat them on the table for the man to scan. He finished scanning them and Adrian paid for them. We went back to the car with the tins of paint and put them in the back of the truck.

This time we headed back to the house. It took 10 minutes to get there with the way Adrian drives. We pulled up out the front of the house. We left everything in the car and grabbed the key. I walked over to the door and put the key in the lock turning the handle.

I walked in, with Adrian in tow, and went into the large expanse of the room. It was beautiful. We walked around the first floor and there was a Lounge room, Dining room, Kitchen and a Bathroom. The rooms were all large in size and were all plain white. We walked up the stairs, to the second floor and looked around.

There were five bedrooms all up and three bathrooms. We each chose the bedroom we wanted and surprisingly they we right next to each other. They were the two biggest bedrooms in the house. They had walk in wardrobes and an adjoining bathrooms.

We went back downstairs and noticed a door to a basement. We went down and had a look around. It was large, just like all the other rooms and bare.

We decided to get started on painting the house. Adrian set up some tarp on all the floors to stop paint from going on the carpet and tiles, while I went to the truck and brought all the paint in. We started by painting the walls Baby Blue, Brown and Cream. We worked at Vampire speed and finished in an hour.

The whole house was painted to perfection and already on the way to drying. I put the paint cans down in the basement as Adrian brought in the rest of the stuff from the truck. We picked up all the tarp and cleaned off the paint from the rollers. Just as we finished the furniture truck came and delivered our furniture.

We set it all up starting from the Dining room. Working our way to the Lounge room, then upstairs to our bedrooms.

Everything was finished now and we sprawled out on the couch in the Lounge room. "I'm finished. No more painting or furniture." Adrian's said in a drained voice. I laughed. "I couldn't be that bad. It's not like we can get tired anyway." "But sstiiilllll" He whined like a little kid causing me to laugh more.

I sat up and looked around. Everything was set up and put in place. Everything was painted and almost dry. It was now 3 o'clock in the afternoon. We decided to go back into town to get all the little things we need for the house. Such as the Kitchen Utensils, a Television, Books for Myself, and other things for the house.

Three hours later and we were finished getting everything we needed. We got back home and set it all up and the house was now complete.

**(****_I was going to stop here, but I thought I'll continue for not updating in awhile. It's not much but here you go.)_**

We sat back down on the couch like before and turned on the TV to see the news. There was nothing important happening so Adrian muted it and left it on.

Usually I love the silence, but now it just gives me time to think of Edw-him. I couldn't say his name. It hurts too much. With all that's been happening, I haven't really had the chance to think about everything that's happened.

But now that I do, I don't want to. I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember the words he told me. The fact that they never said 'Goodbye'. I don't want to remember any of that. It all hurts too much.

Adrian must have noticed my discomfort and moved next to me. He pulled me into a hug and held me there. "Shhh, it's okay. I understand. You can cry on me. Let it all out." I dry sobbed on his chest. I cuddled closer into him and he just wrapped his arms tighter around me. I told him what happened. Everything. Adrian just held tighter each time I sobbed.

It felt good to be able to tell someone the whole story. I never could. Vampires aren't something you casually talk about to your friends. He didn't judge me and listened the whole time. After I finished explaining, I was dry sobbing again.

He told me that that would be what changed me. Once we experience something traumatic, we change.  
I lay in his arms and he just held me there.

We stayed like that all night until the sun started to rise.

**Hope you liked it. 5 reviews and I'll update straight away. I dont care if it's a smiley face or a whole paragraph. I just wanna know if people actually enjoy this story or not~**


End file.
